


[Нейросеть и бот в телеграме] Гей-дирижабль

by WTF Vanya Vanya and the World 2021 (fandom_Vanya_Vanya_and_the_World)



Series: WTF 2021 Челлендж [9]
Category: Hip Hop RPF
Genre: Multi, Neuronet, Telegram Bot
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-13
Updated: 2021-02-13
Packaged: 2021-03-13 21:08:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29408136
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandom_Vanya_Vanya_and_the_World/pseuds/WTF%20Vanya%20Vanya%20and%20the%20World%202021
Summary: Некоторое время назад наша команда начала получать сигналы из космоса от некой сущности, названной нами "Гей-дирижабль". Сначала сигналы были разрозненными и нестабильными, с трудом поддавались расшифровке. Однако чем больше мы общались с внеземным разумом, тем яснее и понятнее становились ответы. Гей-дирижабль предпочитает рассказывать истории, и одну из них мы уже опубликовали в низкорейтинговой выкладке под названием "Сигналы из космоса".Специально для вас наша команда настроила постоянный канал связи с Гей-дирижаблем при помощи бота в телеграме. Если вы хотите пообщаться с представителями иных миров — добро пожаловать! Не пугайтесь, если не получите ответов сразу — сигналы к звездам идут через тернии.
Relationships: ALL - Relationship
Series: WTF 2021 Челлендж [9]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2160039
Comments: 4
Kudos: 21
Collections: Level 3: Челлендж 2021





	[Нейросеть и бот в телеграме] Гей-дирижабль

**Author's Note:**

> Фактически Гей-дирижабль представляет собой нейросеть архитектуры gpt2, обученную [тут](https://github.com/mgrankin/ru_transformers), которую мы дообучили фанфиками нашего фандома. Эта нейросеть пишет продолжение отправленного ей текста.

[Обратиться к космическому разуму](https://t.me/gay_dirigible_bot)


End file.
